Luis and Sheridan Romance
by LongLostLove
Summary: Okay, this was my VERY FIRST FIC and going back and reading it...*hangs head in shame*...I now realize how...not good it is. So I apoligize in advance. Takes place right after Sheridan asked Hank if he was trying to kill her. Be kind, please Rewind :)
1. Chapter 1

Part One  
  
*note-This FanFic takes place right after Sheridan asks Hank if he is trying to kill her.  
  
"Well Hank? Are you the person the spirts were telling me about?" Sheridan demanded as she tried to get an answer out of Hank.  
  
Hank was stunned that Sheridan could know that. "No Sheridan. I don't know what you're talking about. I would never hurt you." Yeah right, Hank thought to himself silently.  
  
"Oh. I know Hank. I just must be scared is all." Despite what Sheridan said you could tell by the look in her eyes that she still did not believe what just happened. "I'd really like to get back so," She picked up the water bottles, "I better get the water. Do you know where the spring is?"   
  
"Yeah," Hank said as he looked at the gun on the ground. It was way to out of reach. "It's over there." He pointed to a direction near the mine shaft where everyone one else was.   
  
"Thanks." Sheridan said with caution. She was still suspicious of Hank and decided not to let her gaurd down. All she wanted to do at that moment was to get to the spring and get the water so that she could get back to Luis. Sheridan hoped silently that Luis's brother Miguel was alright and that Luis wasn't worried about her or Miguel.   
  
"I'm going to head back and see if they need any help. I'll tell'em that you're on your way." Hank said.  
  
"Okay." Sheridan replyed. They headed off in their seperat directions. Hank waited until Sheridan was out of sight to bend over and pick up the gun. He decided that he would wait until the time was perfect. Besides, they would most likly hear the gunshot and come to see what was wrong.  
  
Sheridan came to the spring and got the water. She found her way back without getting turned around. She finally got to the mine shaft where everyone was and set the water down.  
  
"Ah! Sheridan you're back! Luis was starting to wonder about you." Pilar said.   
  
"Oh I'm fine. Any news on Miguel?" Sheridan asked.  
  
"No, not yet but, Julian fell down a sinkhole!" Pilar answered.  
  
"You're kidding?!" Sheridan said.  
  
"No I am not!"   
  
"That's wonder-" Sheridan realized what she was saying and stopped herself. "I mean how awful." Sheridan corrected giggle under her breathe.  
  
Pilar smiled and said, "Luis is over there." She pointed. "You should tell him you're back."  
  
"Yes, I'll do that." Sheridan said. Sheridan walked over to where Luis was. He was looking down the sinkhole that Julian fell in.  
  
"Sheridan!" Luis exclaimed. "I was beginning to wonder about you. You look pale are you alright?" Luis didn't know what Sheridan could have saw to make her look so pale.  
  
"Oh I'm okay. It's really a long story. How is Miguel?" Sheridan said.  
  
"Nothing new except, I'm sure you've heard about your brother already. Are you sure your alright?" Luis asked again.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine now. Luis I hope that your brother is okay." Sheridan said ernestly.   
  
"Me too. Well...I can't really say I hope that your brother is okay." Luis said as he giggled under his breathe.  
  
Sheridan smiled and said, "Me neither! But he might as well not be my brother."   
  
Luis leaned over and hugged Sheridan tightly, "I know." he said. "I know."  
  
"I just wish that there was something I could do." Sheridan said to Luis.  
  
Luis kissed her and said, "Just being here is enough. Julian didn't even wanna come in the first place. He just didn't want to get thrown in jail." Luis said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I supposed you're right." Sheridan agreed. So there was really nothing she could do. She decided that for now she would comfort Luis. "And I'm sure that Miguel will be fine. You are his big brother." Sheridan said sweetly.   
  
"I know. I just wish that we could find him and this would all be over." Luis said wishfully.  
  
"Me too." Sheridan agreed.  
  
Luis smiled and kissed her again. "But it's worth the wait." He said.  
  
Sheridan smiled as she thought on how lucky she felt at that very moment. Lucky.  
  
Everyone finally got out okay. With help of Chad with Whitney of course.   
  
"Well now that I know that Miguel is alright I think we best be going. I am dead tired and it's late. What do you think Sheridan?" Luis asked Sheridan after talking to Miguel.  
  
Sheridan yawned loudly, "Yes! I totally agree. I am dead tired."   
  
They got in the car and started driving. Luis saw that Sheridan was about to fall asleep right there. He could also tell how uncomfortable she was without a pillow or something. "Here Sheridan," Luis said comfortably, "lay your head on my shoulder."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sheridan yawned.   
  
Luis smiled and said, "I'm sure." As Sheridan laid her head on his shoulder he felt complete. Totally.  
  
Sheridan fell asleep a few mintutes afterward.   
  
When Luis pulled up into the drive way and stopped the car he looked down at Sheridan. It was then when he wondered who could ever want her dead. He brushed some hair out of her eyes and put it behide her ear. He really didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful. So he decided not to. He carfully carried her out of the car and into the cottage and took off her jacket. He then laid her in bed and tucked her in. She started to wake up but instead he shut her eyes and kissed her goodnight.  
  
****   
  
In the morning Luis got up just a little earlier to cook Sheridan a nice breakfast in bed. When Sheridan woke up he came into her room and said, "Good morning." Sheridan looked pleasently surprised.  
  
"Why Luis! Breakfast in bed! How cute!" Sheridan exclaimed.  
  
Luis sat down on the bed and set the tray of pancakes down in front of them. "My favorite. Pancakes!"   
  
"I haven't had pancakes for awhile!" Sheridan said.  
  
"I know. That's why I made them." Sheridan and Luis kissed each other good morning before they started on their breakfast.   
  
Sheridan took her first bite and said, "Oh Luis! These are the best pancakes I've ever had!"  
  
"Why thank you Sheridan. You know...I could teach you how to cook sometime. After all, we are cooped up in the cottage anyway."  
  
"I don't know. I don't think that I could ever cook like you." Sheridan said as she drank her orange juice.  
  
"Nonsense. In fact, I'll prove it. Your first lesson in cooking will be today at noon." Luis said smiling.  
  
"You're not kidding are you? Okay then. Cheers!"Sheridan said as they tapped their orange juice glasses to one another.   
  
"To our new beginning." Luis toasted.  
  
"To our new beginning." Sheridan repeated. And for a mintute, just one mintute, they were silent. All they could hear was the beating of each others hearts pounding in their ears. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
  
"Hey Hank. What's up?" Luis said as he opened the cottage door to see Hank. Luis and Sheridan had just finshed breakfast about 10 mintutes before and had gotten all dressed and ready for a new day.  
  
As Sheridan came out of her room she exclaimed, "Hank! How are you?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Hank said. Hank felt around in his large jacket pocket to be sure that the gun was still there. He didn't know how he was going to be able to kill Sheridan with Luis around and stuff. Hank was well aware that Peir was outside the cottage waiting for a sign for him to go back to Paris because his work was done.   
  
"That's good. Any particular reason you'd drop by?" Sheridan asked. Both Luis and Sheridan were eager to be alone finally.  
  
"I just wanted to see if Luis wanted to be let off dety to see his family or somthing." Hank answered. Hank wondered if Luis would buy the excuse.   
  
"Well, you know I would like to see Miguel-" Luis started.  
  
"I'll come with you." Sheridan finshed.   
  
Luis smiled and said to Hank, "Thanks anyway but I guess were all right."  
  
"Okay. I guess I'll see you two later." Hank's jealousy burned inside him. Although he knew that he really wasn't entirely in love with Sheridan.  
  
"Bye." Luis said.  
  
Hank left and Sheridan got her coat so her and Luis could go to the Lopez-Fitsgarld household. Little did Luis know that Theresa was just about to call Luis to tell him who she had a date with.  
  
Luis and Sheridan came into the house greeted by Pilar and Theresa.  
  
"Luis!" Theresa said as she hugged her big brother.  
  
"Hey sis!" Luis said back.  
  
"Sheridan. I didn't think you'd be coming." Theresa said.  
  
Sheridan smiled. "Well..."  
  
Theresa showed a delighted smile as she asked, "Are you two...together?!"   
  
Luis grinned shyly and Sheridan blushed.  
  
"You are!" Theresa yelled, "I can tell by the look in your eyes!"  
  
"Yeah yeah you guessed it sis." Luis said.  
  
"Luis and I agreed that we had something speical so we decided to start over." Sheridan said glowing.   
  
"WOW! I cannot believe this!" Theresa yelled with delight.  
  
"Theresa, isn't there something you wanted to tell Luis?" Sheridan said to Theresa hintingly.  
  
Theresa smiled and said, "Oh yes. Luis, I never got to telling you who that boy was. Well, it's actuallay a long story so, you should sit down.  
  
Luis made a funny questioning face as he sat down in the living room. Sheridan sat down next to him and they were holding hands.   
  
Theresa explained everything. Luis was about to lose his temper at the part where Theresa was telling him about when Gwen trashed the house. Sheridan kept him claim though. "...and so Gwen, Ethan, and I decided that the best way to handle this was that we both date Ethan until he decides what he feels."   
  
After a few mintutes of eerie silence Theresa said, "Well Luis...what are you thinking?"  
  
Luis thought for a second. He looked at Sheridan and then at Theresa. "I think that I have heard that Ethan is much better than his father and grandfather but, that still doesn't make him good."  
  
"But what about Sheridan? She is a Crane?" Theresa asked, starting to get worried.  
  
"Yes, I am well aware of that but she is not like the other Cranes-" Luis started.  
  
"-neither is Ethan, Luis." Theresa cut in. "You and Sheridan have a lot ahead of you, and so do Ethan and I. I understand the risks I am taking." Right as Theresa was talking Ethan walked into the house. Pilar had left the door open and no one noticed when he walked in. He over heard Theresa say, "-I know that I am risking my career in fashion if I ever manage to get one. I also know that Gwen and Rebecca could even take drastic mearsures. I also know that there is a good chance that Ethan will be embarrassed being seen with me. There is a good chance that he will still marry Gwen. Even so, I love him and I can't just let that go. I am willing to take the emotional risks."   
  
Just then, while Theresa was talking every one except Theresa had noticed Ethan who was listen to Theresa while standing behide her.  
  
"Theresa," Ethan started.  
  
"Ethan!" Theresa said startled, "I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"I know you're risking a lot. I will make sure that you stay safe through all this. And I will NEVER be embarressed to be seen with you. I love you Theresa. You know that right?" Ethan finshed.  
  
"I know that Ethan, but I also know that you are still in love with Gwen." Theresa said. It was quite for a second until Theresa spoke up again and said, "I was just telling Luis...everything."   
  
"Yeah. I am alittle shocked that I am still alive even though he is in the same room as me..." Ethan said.  
  
"It's okay Ethan." Luis spoke up again. "I believe that you are honest. At least more honest than your father and grandfather. When I first heard that you had called off the wedding I thought that was just like a Crane. Now I see that you did the right thing not marrying Gwen because you have strong feelings of love for Theresa."  
  
"So...we have your blessing?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Make me a promise Crane. Never intentionaly hurt Theresa." Luis said.  
  
"I would and will never hurt someone I love. And I love Theresa." Ethan said still looking at Theresa.  
  
Theresa looked back at him and said, "I know that you would never hurt someone you love, Ethan. That's why I'm worried. Because you love me," she hesitated and paused, "but you still love Gwen too. So you wouldn't want to hurt either of us. But you're going to have to hurt one of us Ethan. No matter how you slice it or say it, one of us is going to get hurt."   
  
"I know Theresa. I know..." Ethan said. He really couldn't think of anything else to say. He knew Theresa was right.   
  
"Well I think we should be going. Don't you Luis?" Sheridan asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Luis said. It was then that Ethan noticed they were holding hands.  
  
"Hey, pardon me for asking but..." Ethan started.  
  
Sheridan smiled and said, "Yes, we're together. We decided to start over."  
  
"Well that's great!" Ethan said. Luis smiled.   
  
"Bye Ethan, Theresa, and Mama. See you later." Luis said.  
  
"Bye." Sheridan said.  
  
"Be carful." Pilar said as they left.  
  
****  
  
Luis and Sheridan were in the car on their way back to the cottage. "I can't believe that you never told me about Ethan and Theresa." Luis said to Sheridan.  
  
"I know Luis and I'm sorry. But it just wasn't my secret to tell. I had to left Theresa and Ethan tell you." Sheridan explained herself.  
  
"Yeah I guess I understand. I just can't believe it though." Luis said.  
  
"Yeah I know. Me neither. I never thought that Ethan would actually call off the entire wedding." Sheridan said.  
  
"I know..." Sheridan trailed off.  
  
At first Luis didn't know what else to say. "So did you wanna go anywhere. I mean, since the treat of a hitman has died down we might as well." Luis asked Sheridan.  
  
"Well actually, now that you mention it, would you mind if we just took a strole around the worf? Just to get out and get some relaxing fresh air." Sheridan answered.  
  
"Hey! That sounds good to me!" Luis said.   
  
A few mintutes later they arrived at the worf. They got out and took a walk. It was a beautiful morning.  
  
"Isn't it just lovly?" Sheridan asked Luis about the beautiful morning sun over the water."  
  
"Yeah...lovely." Luis said looking at Sheridan.   
  
Sheridan looked at Luis and said, "I ment the water silly!"  
  
"Oh yes of course." Luis said mockingly. Luis bent down and kissed Sheridan and she kissed back. At that moment Luis felt whole. Complete. He had never felt this way in a long time.   
  
****  
  
Hank saw the whole thing. He followed them to the worf and saw them kiss. His cellphone rang.   
  
"Hank, this is Peir. Have you killed Sheridan yet?" Peir asked.  
  
"No Peir! I have to make sure I get a clear shot and don't hit Luis!" Hank answered.  
  
"Hurry up Hank." Peir said right before he hung up the phone.   
  
Hank put away the phone and then looked both ways around him before taking out the gun. He then wait a moment for them to walk farther down the dock.   
  
When Luis went to a small coffee stand to grab a drink for them Hank had a clear shot. He aimed the gun at Sheridan. Ready to shot.  
  
****  
  
Luis was getting the coffee when he looked over and saw something out of the corner of his eye. He saw a man in the shawdows. He held something in his hand that Luis could quite make out.  
  
Then, suddenly, Luis felt his cop gut act up. Something was wrong. Really wrong. He look more closely at the guy in the shawdows. He almost looked like Hank. Almost. Luis still couldn't make out what was in his hand.  
  
Then, he knew. Like a puzzle that had fallen together all at once. "Sheridan!" Luis yelled. Sheridan quickly turned her head. She didn't have a clue what was going on.   
  
A single shot fired from Hank's gun. Someone went down. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
  
"Luis! No!" yelled Sheridan. She suddenly knew what was going on. The hitman was out there. Luis only knew one thing to do. That was to protect Sheridan. Luis ran toward Sheridan and pushed her out of the way. It all happened very quickly.   
  
Everything that happened after that Sheridan couldn't recall. All she remember was feeling empty inside. Her vision was blured with her tears when she ran into the Harmony hospital.  
  
"Excuse me, nurse. "Sheridan asked the woman behide the desk. "Could you tell be what is going on?"  
  
"Who are you looking for miss?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Luis Lopez-Fitsgarld. Is he alright?" Sheridan asked hurriedly.  
  
"Ah, are you friend or family?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Girlfriend." Sheridan said. It was the first time she actually said it out loud. "I'm Luis's girlfriend."  
  
"I'm sorry, but we can only accept family right now. Or if you have a family memebers permisson." The nurse said.  
  
"But-but you don't understand! I love Luis I have to see him." Sheridan explained.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but there is nothing I can do. I suggest you get his family down here and then get there permission." The nurse tryed to help.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that. At least tell me how he is doing." Sheridan begged, "Please?"  
  
The Nurse thought for a second. "He is in crital care. The doctors have stopped the bleeding and are awaiting test resualts. They are not yet sure how serious the damages are. Now there is a phone over there, call the family."  
  
"Thank you." Sheridan said. She tried to rub some of the blurriness from her eyes but her tears just clouded it again. She would try to sound put together when she called Pilar.  
  
****  
  
Telling Pilar was one of the hardest thing she has ever done. The hardest being watching Luis get shot with a bulllet ment for herself.   
  
"Sheridan!" Sheridan heard someone yell from behide her. "Sheridan! How is Luis?" It was Pilar.  
  
"I don't know they won't let me in to see him without family permission." Sheridan said. Pilar acknowlaged and talked to the nurse.   
  
"We can see him now." Pilar said. Sheridan very quickly walked down to his room thingy.  
  
When Sheridan and Pilar walked in the doctor was with him. "Doctor," Sheridan started, "How is he?"   
  
The doctor looked up from his clipboard and said, "Hi I'm Doctor Carter of the ER down here. Your friend here was very lucky. The bullet only brushed his side. So when he wakes up he should be fine. We might want to keep him overnight but, if he wakes up soon we'll change the banages again and he'll be free to go." A nurse walked into the room. Doctor Carter said to the nurse, "Ah, Abby. Something wrong?"   
  
"Yes in fact, we've got a trama in room 3 we need you right away." Nurse Abby said.   
  
"All right. I'll be right there." Doctor Carter responded.  
  
"Looks like you're busy today." Sheridan said.  
  
"Just like any other day in the ER. As you already guess I must go." Doctor Carter said as he left. "Tell me or Nurse Abby here when he wakes up."  
  
"Okay." Pilar answer. Sheridan had already walked over to Luis bed and took his hand. "Sheridan, I am going to make a few calls and let everyone know what happened and that he'll be alright."  
  
"Okay." Sheridan said as Pilar left.   
  
Sheridan brushed the hair from Luis's face. She couldn't believe what had happened. She didn't even know if they caught the hitman because she was so worried about Luis. She was just happy that Luis was going to be all right.   
  
****  
  
Back at the Lopez-Fitsgarld home Theresa was talking with Whitney. Ethan had already left for his date with Gwen at the Contry Club. "I just wish there was a reason I could go over there." Theresa said.   
  
"But there is not Theresa." Whitney reminded her. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Theresa answered the phone. The next thing Whitney heard Theresa say was, "Oh my God?! Are they alright?" Pilar told Theresa everything and Theresa hung up the phone and told Whitney everything.  
  
"I should tell Ethan!" Theresa said. "He is gonna wanna know about all of this!"  
  
"I guess you're right Theresa. I've gotta get home now though. Good luck." Whitney said.  
  
"Yeah, I gotta get going too."  
  
****  
  
When Theresa arrived at the club she saw them eating with some of their old friend. Theresa was very nervous as to whether or not she was doing the right thing. She was also worried about Luis. Luis had been like a father to her and she didn't want to lose him. Even though Pilar had said he would be alright Theresa was still worried. She took a deep breathe and walked over to the table.  
  
Ethan looked shocked. "Ethan! I'm so glad I found you! Something awful has hap-"  
  
"Listen Theresa!" Gwen interuppted, "This is my time with Ethan. You go back to your little shack and out of my time!"   
  
"Wait Gwen!I know that Theresa would not interuppt us unless it was for a good reason. What is it Theresa?" Ethan asked. "You look really pale and worried." Ethan said standing up. "Are you okay?"  
  
Theresa took a ragged breathe and said all at once, "Luis and Sheridan were down at the worf and the hitman was there and he shot at Sheridan!"  
  
"Oh my God!" Ethan exclaimed. "Is she alright?! What happened?!" At first Gwen looked worried.  
  
"Sheridan is fine." Theresa was about to say something else but Gwen interuppted.  
  
"Then if Sheridan is fine why are you here?!" Gwen said looking annoyed and angery.   
  
Ethan could tell Theresa was worried. "What is it Theresa?"   
  
"It's...it's Luis." Theresa said.  
  
"Luis? Who cares about Luis?! He is not a friend of ours Ethan." Gwen said.  
  
Ethan ignored Gwen at first. "Luis?! Is he okay?"  
  
Theresa paused a moment as she found herself crying. "First Miguel, now Luis..." Theresa started. Then she pulled herself together and said, "Luis...Luis saw the hitman seconds before the hitman shot and he knocked Sheridan out of the way. But...but Luis was shot."  
  
"Oh my God Theresa!" Ethan got up and hugged Theresa.  
  
After only a few seconds Theresa pushed Ethan away and said, "I'm so sorry to interuppt your date so I'll go now. I've got to get down to the hospital. I'll tell Sheridan that..." Theresa rubbed her eyes for a second then countined, "that you know she is okay." Theresa put on a fake smile.  
  
"There you see Ethan, I knew that she would jump at any reason to come and ruin our date." Gwen said.  
  
Ethan looked at Gwen with astonishment, "Gwen! A man who is near and dear to Sheridan was shot protecting her! Enought has already happened to the Lopez-Fitsgarld family at the hands of he Cranes! I-"   
  
"Ethan!" Theresa interuppted, "It's okay! Gwen's right I could have wait until later. I'll go now. I'm sure that mama is waiting for me."  
  
"No Theresa it's not okay! I'm going with you." Ethan said.  
  
Gwen looked very angery. "No Ethan! You have to stay here and finsh your date with Gwen. It's only fair. Besides, Luis and I are only commoners." Theresa finshed glaring at Gwen. "Now I really must go." Theresa said wipping her eyes. She just couldn't believe everything that has happened. She just got her other brother Miguel back and now she was so close to losing another one.  
  
After Theresa left Ethan heard Gwen and their friends saying how much guts Theresa had butting in here for such a dumb reason. Ethan had had enough. "Listen everyone!" Ethan yelled over their small talk, "I cannot sit here and listen to you say unkind things about Theresa. Now I don't know if you knew this butm she has been throught alot. Her father disapeared when she was very young. Her brother Antonio is far from home. And her mother is our housekeeper. And last night her other brother Miguel fell in a mine shaft that my family failed to fill. Lucky for them Miguel was alright. And now, not 24 hours later, another member of her family is hurt at the Crane's hands. I am not going to stand for it." He looked down at Gwen and said, "I thought I knew you better." It was then Ethan walked away. 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
  
"Theresa! Wait!" Ethan yelled after walking away from Gwen and their old friends. Ethan wondered if Gwen told their old friends to remind him of all the good times he and Gwen have had. "Theresa!" He yelled again.  
  
Ethan turned the corner and that's when he saw her running toward the parking area. Theresa's mind was racing. She wanted to get to the hospital very quickly. She thought how different her life would be without Luis. Theresa was glad that she had told him the truth about her and Ethan. Theresa hoped with all her heart that Luis would be all right.  
  
Normally she she would have stayed and accepted Ethan's offer to come with her. But she decided that it would only put herself in more danger of Gwen and Rebecca.   
  
"Theresa! There you are." Ethan said as he caught up to her and stopped in front of her.   
  
"Ethan! What are you doing here?! Do you have any idea how mad Gwen and Rebecca will be if you leave in the middle of Gwen's date?" Theresa asked Ethan.  
  
"Yes I do, and I'm willing to risk it." Ethan answered.  
  
"I know you're willing to risk it," Theresa wipped her eyes of a tear, "But I'm not." She tried to walk away but Ethan stopped her.   
  
"What do you mean?" Ethan asked feeling alittle astonished.   
  
"I mean that I know that Rebecca will stop at nothing to see that Gwen has a million dollar wedding ring on her hand put on by you. I am beginning to fear for my family." Theresa said a little more quietly. "They have been through so much already. Gwen almost killed me once and that was without Rebecca's help. If you don't finsh that date it could cost someone in my family there life. Now I must see that Luis is all right." Theresa said starting to cry more. She wasn't just thinking about Luis, of course. She was thinking about Papa and all that Mama had been through. She started to walk away again.  
  
"I know Theresa. How thoughtless of me." Ethan said. He knew that Theresa was thinking about more than just the date. She was thinking about everything she could lose. Ethan stopped Theresa again and hugged her tightly holding her head with his hand, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"I know Ethan, I know." Theresa said as she pulled away. "But you can't just leave Gwen. We both knew that we had alot to over come. Now that I think about it I can't believe how crazy I was. Crazy to think a Crane would marry the housekeepers daughter. Crazy to think that you could ever love someone who-"  
  
Ethan interuppted here by putting a finger over her lips and he said, "Stop right there. Don't say another word Theresa." He paused and then said, "I love you." Then, totally unexpectly, Ethan pulled her clost and kissed her, "Did you feel that?" Ethan asked after.  
  
"Feel what exactly?" Theresa asked, puzzled.  
  
"That...thing." Ethan struggled to explain it. "That spark that makes you feel so totally complete that you could fly."  
  
"Yep..." Theresa said getting dreamy eyed.  
  
"I don't have that with Gwen." Ethan said, lowering his voice, "The first time I kissed you, on the dock that night, I felt it for the first time. I love you Theresa. And I know that I love Gwen too. Now I have to sort out my feelings." Ethan explained.  
  
Theresa backed away from Ethan some and then said firmly, "No you don't." Ethan threw her a puzzled glance and she finshed, "It sounds like you have already made you desicon and you are just telling yourself those words. You already know who you want to spend the rest of you life with. Deep down you've always know. You are just stalling so you don't have to hurt anyone." Theresa looked into Ethan's eyes, "I want you to know that it's okay, I understand that you can't love me. Don't keep Gwen waiting any longer."  
  
"What?" Ethan started, "You think that I love Gwen and I always had deep down? Well, you know what Theresa? You were right when you said that I was just stalling so I wouldn't have to hurt anyone. I just didn't realize it till now. My feelings, they don't need sorting. I already know who I love, who I want to marry, and who I want to have children with."  
  
Theresa put on a fake smile and said, "Go to her Ethan, I understand."  
  
Then, like a lightening bolt, Ethan took Theresa in his arms and kissed her long and passionatly. Then Ethan said, "I love you Theresa, with ALL of my heart."  
  
****  
  
The next thing Luis knew he was lying in a hospital bed. "Where on earth am I?" He asked. It was then Luis felt Sheridan's hand on his.  
  
"You're at the hospital Luis." She answered, "You were shot." Luis could tell by her voice that she may have been sobbing or even crying.   
  
"Ah, I see. Is it real bad or can I leave soon?" Luis asked eagerly.  
  
"The doctor said that if you were okay after you woke up then you may be able to leave soon, but he'll have to check you out first." Sheridan answered.  
  
"Now that's good news. What about that guy? Did they catch him?" Luis asked.  
  
"I don't know I haven't heard. I've been here." Sheridan answered tightening her grip on his hand. "I'm just glad that you are all right."  
  
"Yep, I'm fine. I will never let anything come between us. Nothing." he said. Then he leaned over abnd kissed her. 


End file.
